


Kid from the Glades

by navaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comicdrabbles, Episode Tag, Episode: s01 e18 Salvation, Ficlet, Gen, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in the Glades is hard. Surviving in the Glades is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kid from the Glades

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** prompt #29 - Spring

Roy knows nothing but winter.

Growing up in the Glades is hard. Surviving in the Glades is never easy.

It teaches you to look after yourself, to be wary of others, to distrust human kindness and compassion.

For that reason he doesn't allow himself to fall in love at first sight. Not when the girl he meets is a posh girl who doesn't know anything about the cold life he's led. Not when she's nothing but a naive little rich girl.

Loving her would mean to hope for something better and Roy has learned by now that that's not how life works for the likes of him.

He has always known he would die young. But he never expected to be killed by a crazed vigilante, calling himself the Savior of the Glades, who didn't even see that Roy _was_ the Glades, as much a product of this place as another person living by it's rules. Roy understands it. That's why he thinks he deserves to be punished. He's everything that makes the Glades a bad place, even if the Glades have made him what he is.

But the Savior doesn't get to dish out the final punishment.

Roy has never seen the “Hood”, the vigilante everyone is talking about. He's never thought much about him.

But there he is, making the call who gets punished here. And Roy who has never once thought about getting out of this alive, watches him make the final call, listens to his words, even though he's not talking to Roy.

The Hood doesn't blame Roy for being a kid of the Glades.

So Roy keeps the arrow.

He meets Thea again.

Suddenly life seems different. Warmer.

Maybe there is something more that he can do. Maybe it's time to leave winter behind. Spring has come.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kid from the Glades (the Poor Little Rich Girl remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178619) by [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic)




End file.
